


Kissing Lessons

by starsinthedork



Series: Shklance Time! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flimsy Excuse for Making Out, Kissing, M/M, OT3, Or I guess Kissing Without Plot?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kissing lesson trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthedork/pseuds/starsinthedork
Summary: Keith and Lance go to Shiro asking him for kissing lessons. They do not, in fact, need any kissing lessons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are written as 18+ in this fic.

"Heeeyyy, Shiro!" Lance called, jogging up to him with a giant grin. "Got a second?"

Shiro raised a brow. "Yes. What is it?"

"Keith and I had a favor to ask."

If Lance asking for a favor was cause for concern, Lance _and_ Keith doing so was cause for alarm. "A favor?"

"Yeah," Keith's voice sounded from behind him, and Shiro nearly jumped. "We need some help."

"Oh?" Shiro asked, turning so he could look at both of them with a small turn of the head and trying not to feel caged in. "Help with what?"

Lance smiled. "Well, it's just..."

Keith was a bit more blunt. "We're terrible at kissing, and we need you need to teach us."

Shiro's eyes widened as a light blush spread over his cheeks, "You... what?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Way to ease into it, Keith."

"What did you just say?" Shiro asked softly.

Keith scoffed as Lance took a step closer to Shiro and explained, "We need kissing lessons."

"Kissing...?" Shiro cleared his throat. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to help with that."

They exchanged a brief look, and Keith shrugged. "Pidge and Hunk aren't interested."

"Frankly," Lance continued for him, "We're too scared to ask Allura."

"And Coran isn't an option," Keith finished.

Shiro slowly glanced between the two of them, then sighed. "I guess... I could give you two some pointers."

"Great!" Lance grabbed his left hand, Keith his right, and they led him to a room. Keith's room, he noticed.

Shiro didn't resist, but he did start to wonder a bit at their coordination. Did they plan this?

Keith locked the door behind them, muttering something about privacy, and Lance gestured towards a chair they must have pulled in from somewhere as he settled on the edge of the bed. Shiro sat, brows furrowed, and watched as Keith joined Lance on the bed. They both looked over at him expectantly, and despite how this felt so very off, he decided not to ask questions.

"Okay..." Shiro began, "First of all, you need to build up to a kiss."

"How?" Lance asked.

"W-well..." Shiro straightened, trying to reframe this bizarre experience as a teaching moment. A moment that he could be there for two members of his team and help them with an important skill. Well, maybe not important, exactly... "Eye contact is important, and you could try to set the mood by talking or touching each other."

Keith turned to face Lance. "Okay. Eye contact."

Lance smirked as he shifted to fully face Keith. "Hey there, sexy."

Shiro blushed again. "You don't have to practice right away."

"I learn better when it's hands-on," Keith said, tone and expression equally flat, betraying absolutely nothing.

"Oh," Shiro breathed as the two finally looked each other in the eye. "Sure."

Keith inched closer as Lance's hand slid forward to meet Keith's, gently lacing their fingers together. The mood shifted dramatically when Keith's lips curved into a slow, pleasant smile.

Lance's voice dropped to a pleasantly low note as he spoke, "And _there's_ the touching."

Shiro shrank back a little, "Yes. Good job. Moving on-"

They both turned to send him twin, searing looks as Keith cut him off, "We're not done yet, Shiro."

The world seemed to tilt momentarily as Shiro caught his breath. He glanced over at the door, briefly contemplating a graceless escape, but Lance frowned and added, "Yeah, come on. We still need your help."

Shiro frowned, "You two seem to be doing just fine on your own."

"Just a little beginner's luck," Lance declared, hardly able to suppress a small grin.

Keith nodded, "Besides, we only just started."

"Yeah, and you have to catch mistakes early, right?" Lance tacked on with a small nod.

"Okay..." Shiro sighed as he reluctantly abandoned the beginnings of his escape plan. "Just...pretend I'm not here, I guess." He felt in the pit of his stomach that this was a bad idea. Lance was many things, and subtle was not one of them. Everything about his current behavior was a warning Shiro struggled to ignore.

 They turned to look at each other again, moving a little closer this time. Lance rested a hand on Keith's shoulder. "How's this?"

Shiro grimaced. "Let...Let Keith make the next move, Lance. There should be give and take on both sides."

Keith chuckled, the sound low and dark, as he gently removed Lance's hand from his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to each of Lance's fingertips. Lance moaned when Keith barely flicked his tongue over the pad of Lance's thumb.

Shiro paled, his hands gripping the sides of his chair. The room had felt uncomfortably intimate before, but now it felt stifling. He couldn't look away from Lance's barely parted lips and Keith's unwavering stare into Lance's eyes. He'd seen Keith and Lance behave like this before. Hell, he'd walked in on them kissing more times than he could count. One time, he was fairly certain they were actually having sex in one of the stalls when he tried to use the showers. They put the "public" in "public displays of affection".

However, seeing it and...and somehow feeling a part of it were two very different things.

Lance freed his hand enough to gently cup Keith's chin and tilt it up. He brushed his thumb over Keith's lips, earning him a small gasp. Shiro was mesmerized.

Keith kissed Lance's thumb with a tender smile. Finally, Lance drew his hand away and moved closer, so close in fact that his breath ghosted over Keith's lips as he asked, "So, Shiro, what's the next step?"

Shiro swallowed, ignoring the warm blush creeping up the back of his neck as he openly stared, "Well, you're already there. You kiss him. Press your lips together. Angle so that your noses aren't in the way. Pull back to breathe. Use tongue when you're ready." The words came out in a rush of rapid speech, and Shiro battled the urge to sprint out of the room. Watching the two of them interact was just too much. No one person could take this. Shiro wanted this done so he could hurry to his room and be away from this horribly tempting picture.

"Like this?" Keith asked softly. Then, he closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips to Lance's, angling perfectly and cradling the back of Lance's head in one hand as he held Lance in place. Shiro heard a small crack under his right hand. He glanced down to see he'd broken the edge off the chair with his prosthetic hand. He cursed softly.

"Everything all right?" Lance asked, eyeing the broken wood in Shiro's hand.

Shiro winced and stood. "I should go."

Keith stared him down. "But you haven't told us what's next yet."

"You really don't need my help," Shiro said, inching closer to the door.

"Yeah... we don't." Lance admitted, standing and approaching him, "But, we want it anyway."

Suddenly, everything made a lot more sense. Of course they didn't need kissing lessons, and of course he should have _realized_ this, because he'd accidentally seen them so many times...

Was _accident_ the right word?

Shiro sent them both a sharp, calculating look. Lance flinched. Keith didn't.

"Is this just about the two of you wanting an audience?" Shiro hated to consider it, but he struggled to find another explanation that made any semblance of sense. "Is that-"

"Who said anything about an audience?" Keith asked as he raised a brow, "We want you to join in."

Even Lance blushed when he heard that. Keith certainly had a knack for being direct.

Shiro swore under his breath. "This... I'm not..."

"Are you interested in finishing the lesson or not?" Keith's eyes never left Shiro's as he waited for an answer.

Shiro, meanwhie, was finding it increasingly difficult to form one. "What... what _exactly_ are you asking me?"

Lance settled back onto the bed, leaving a Shiro-sized space between him and Keith in a very pointed answer. "We both like you, and we both want you. The question is whether you feel the same."

After a moment to level out his breathing, Shiro slowly exhaled. "This...this is a bad idea."

"Not what we asked," Keith shot back.

"I'm your leader."

"Technically, Allura's the leader," Lance corrected.

"You two are together."

"And we want _us three_ to be together," Keith said, gesturing between them.

Shiro shook his head, "This is a bad idea."

"Says who?" Lance asked.

"Common sense."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Do you like Lance?"

Shiro frowned. "Of course I do."

"Do you want to kiss him?"

"I..." Shiro blushed and looked away. Truly, he'd never considered it. He'd never _allowed_ himself to consider it. How could he _possibly_ consider it? How could he imagine the feel of Lance's mouth on his? How could he imagine what it must feel like to have those lithe fingers running over his chest and back? How could he imagine the taste of dragging his tongue down that perfect neck?

How could he _not_ imagine it?

"I'm not..." Shiro coughed. "I'm not sure."

"That means yes," Keith clarified for Lance. "Do you want to kiss me?"

And, damn if that wasn't another subject Shiro had avoided with every ounce of self-control he possessed. Because, if imagining a kiss with Lance was dangerous, imagining a kiss with Keith was throwing himself into a wildfire. Keith would be all passion and fury. He could imagine dragging his fingers through that dark hair and tugging back to expose the tempting length of Keith's bare throat. Even now, his fingers positively itched to grab and pin Keith to the bed and lick, suck, bite, and kiss until the only sounds coming out of that hotheaded mouth was his name.

Shiro refused to answer.

Keith stood and walked over, gently lifting Shiro's chin so he could meet his eyes, "Shiro, do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Shiro answered before he could think it through.

"Do you want to kiss Lance?"

Lance approached slowly, standing by Shiro's side.

Shiro nodded, "Yes." He hated to admit it. "But, I still think this is a bad idea."

"Yeah, Keith still says that every time we kiss," Lance joked, resting his arm on Shiro's shoulder.

Keith chuckled. "This doesn't have to be a bad idea."

"But, with three people, won't we be jealous?"

"Lance, do you mind if I kiss Shiro?" Keith asked, glancing over at him.

"Nope. Do you?"

"No." Keith looked back to Shiro. "Do you mind if I kiss Lance?"

"It isn't that _simple_."

"Do you mind if I kiss Lance?" Keith repeated, emphasizing each syllable.

Shiro sighed, "No." The admission was strained, and Keith frowned.

Rather than question it, Lance cupped a hand over Keith's cheek and turned Keith's head. Their eyes met, and Lance smiled, then he leaned in to kiss him. Shiro almost felt his heart give out as he watched the two of them move closer. From this angle, he could see every shift of their lips. He could hear the rasp of their breaths as they briefly separated for air. He could see the twitch of their muscles as they parted their lips and deepened the kiss even further. Every small noise, every moan, every hum all went straight from his ears to a much lower residence.

Shiro blushed yet again, and he tried to angle his hips enough to hide the evidence of his reaction to their rather showy kiss.

Lance broke it off and looked over with a mischievous grin. "How did that feel?"

"I, um..." Shiro could hardly speak past the enormous lump in his throat, "It..."

Keith's brows raised as he understood. "You liked watching."

Lance placed a hand over Keith's mouth. "Let the man answer."

Shiro cleared his throat. "I, umm... I..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right. I did."

"So, why are you worried about being jealous?"

Shiro could think of a dozen protests, a thousand reasons, and even a few statistics. That is, he could if he had access to his full mental faculties, and at the moment, he certainly did not. "If we do..."

Keith gently pushed Lance's hand away to speak. "All we want is a chance."

Shiro finally, _finally_ gave in and nodded. "Okay. _Just_ a chance."

Lance beamed, and he eagerly led Shiro to the bed, he and Keith sitting on either side of Shiro.

"How is this going to..." Shiro's voice trailed off as Keith reached over and grabbed Lance's shirt to yank him closer. They met in a bruising kiss, both hovering over Shiro, inches from his face. He gulped and watched with open wonder. Lance buried his hand in Keith's hair, and Keith's grip on Lance's shirt tightened, pulling him closer. Shiro tried to scoot back enough to accommodate them, but Keith's hand immediately shot out to pull him forward again.

From this distance, Shiro could once again hear, see, and almost _feel_ everything. He saw the way Keith thrust his tongue into Lance's mouth and the way Lance almost melted. He gasped as Keith slipped one hand under Lance's shirt to rest on the small of his back, exposing enough skin to lead Shiro's imagination to a dangerous place. He stared, gripping the sheets beneath him to keep his hands occupied. Lance's back arched as Keith trailed a finger up his spine, and Shiro groaned, low and soft.

Keith moved away, eyeing Lance and Shiro with a small smirk. Lance looked dazed, but he settled back and watched as Keith turned on Shiro, resting a hand on his upper arm, "Ready?"

Shiro nodded, his mouth going dry and color blooming over his cheeks.

Keith slid one hand over Shiro's jaw and turned his face, "I've been waiting forever for this..."

Shiro reminded himself to breathe as he slowly, delicately reached over with his left hand to cup Keith's jaw. His thumb brushed over the soft skin of Keith's cheek, and he released a soft, pleased sigh. He could worry about whether or not this was a mistake tomorrow. For now, he'd enjoy his potentially bad decision and move in to bring their lips together.

Kissing Keith was infinitely better than any expectation he might have had. Keith gave him perhaps a second to adjust before he angled and pressed into the kiss, nibbling Shiro's lower lip, and tracing his tongue over any part of Shiro's mouth he could manage. He leaned closer, moaning into Shiro's lips in a showy attempt to convince him to part them. In an instant, Shiro's self-control and caution abandoned him, and his right hand flew up to fist in Keith's hair and yank him back.

He kissed down the side of Keith's throat, murmuring softly, "Are you in a hurry, Keith?"

Keith whimpered, and damn that sound sent a shiver down Shiro's spine. It satisfied a deep part of himself that Shiro hadn't quite known about before this very instant. The same part that ached to watch Keith on his knees, begging for more.

Shiro returned to Keith's lips, gradually loosening his hold on Keith's hair as he slowly parted Keith's lips and explored his mouth. Everything was hot and overwhelming and perfect. Keith tasted like cinnamon and a hint of peppermint. His hair was like silk, and Shiro ran his fingers through it slowly. Shiro felt Keith's hand gripping his shoulder, and he smiled. Clearly, Keith had expected to be in control, and Shiro had honestly expected to let him control this kiss. Still, when he pulled back and stared into Keith's wide eyes, he couldn't bring himself to regret following his instincts.

Shiro slowly turned to Lance who was nearly as red as Keith's lion. "Shit..." he murmured when Shiro's eyes met his. "I was not expecting that."

Shiro chuckled. "Good to know I can surprise you two for a change."

Lance scooted closer, tentatively reaching a hand up to Shiro's jaw and letting out a breathy groan, "Quiznak, how are you so gorgeous?"

Shiro blushed again. He'd been prepared for a bad pickup line or a terrible attempt at seduction. He hadn't actually expected Lance to compliment him and seem so very genuine. Before Shiro could think too long about it, Lance darted forward and kissed him.

Lance was surprisingly skilled with his tongue. Shiro had to admit that. He coaxed Shiro's lips apart and eagerly explored Shiro's mouth the instant he could. Shiro relaxed, tasting mint and hints of cinnamon as he traced over Lance's tongue with his own. Lance tentatively ran one hand up the length of Shiro's arm and rested his hand on Shiro's chest. The light brush of his fingertips sent a shiver up Shiro's spine. Lance smiled into the kiss at the sensation.

The instant Lance broke for air, Shiro tugged him back by the collar of his shirt, a small gasp of air barely sustaining them both as Shiro tipped Lance's chin up just slightly. Every inch of Lance's skin was just as soft as Shiro had always expected. He traced Lance's jaw with his thumb, running his palm down the side of his neck. Lance pulled back for another sharp gasp and Shiro took advantage of the opportunity to kiss the front of Lance's throat, his tongue circling Lance's Adam's apple. Shiro relished the soft, broken moans that Lance made as Shiro kissed lower and lower.

When Lance moaned his name, Shiro returned to his lips, once again kissing him deep and slow as one hand slipped under his shirt to rest just under his ribs. Lance whined into Shiro's mouth, arching closer, as enthusiastic as Shiro might have imagined he would be.

Shiro finally moved away to smile, and Lance grinned up at him.

Keith finally spoke, "Wow..."

A knock at the door startled all of them out of the intimate moment as Hunk's voice sounded from outside, "Hey, Keith! It's time to eat. Have you seen Shiro and Lance?"

Keith cleared his throat. "I'll track them down. You go ahead to dinner. Be there soon."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Shiro couldn't help the dread pooling in his stomach at the thought of facing his team after kissing two of them, but Keith distracted him with another soft kiss. One for him and one for Lance. Then, Keith stood and unlocked the door. "Guess we'll finish this lesson after dinner."

Lance jumped to his feet. "Can't wait."

Shiro chuckled, relaxing a bit. "Me neither."

Maybe, just maybe, this wouldn't be such a terrible thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing shklance, and I... well, I never planned to. It just sort of happened. Thank you for reading!


End file.
